


You Call Me A Villain

by SeafoamRidley



Category: Sneedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Dark Magic, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Morality, Retelling, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snow, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamRidley/pseuds/SeafoamRidley
Summary: This is the abduction of Kai from Sneedronningon told from the perspective of the Snow Queen. This evolved from a quick thing I did for school. Enjoy!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	You Call Me A Villain

You see him now and you call me cruel, heartless, a villain even.

You tell me I have extinguished his light, taken him from this world to the next.

You swear and curse my name.

But none of you saw him as I saw him that night.

That night amidst the snow made me understand what I had never understood before.

I saw the boy, frost biting at his little fingers and toes, nearly buried by the snow. I thought little of the sight and headed back towards the storm.

But the wind swept me back to the river where the boy lay. When I set my eyes on him again, I saw something more; His pale body shaking for warmth, his golden locks standing stiff in the wind, his eyes glazed as the nearby river.

I saw his being, his light as you call it, slipping away. His youthful vessel would soon succumb to the winds of winter, forever lost beneath the dry earth.

It is the very thing all those who stand will come to see, the state of demise you all refuse to face.

You build cities of stone and number the stars yet none of you can see that you are but a spark; you shine brilliantly at first yet you are doomed to fade. That night, I saw this boy about to give in to this very same fate.

So I kissed him.

And I kissed him again.

His shaking stopped and he rose to his feet. He walked barefoot yet was impervious to the cold.

Here he stands, by my side, never again to meet the same fate as his fellow men. Our cold will not melt, we are pure and true.

You see him now and you call me cruel, heartless, a villain even.

But I have spared him.

I have saved him from the very thing that will shallow you all until the end of time.


End file.
